


who cares about newtonian physics when i can just think about doing xxx and xxxx with you, babe ;)

by genosidal



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, dirty boi, he tian got it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genosidal/pseuds/genosidal
Summary: he tian's got it bad. like really, really bad.(in which he tian fantasizes about Guan Shan while in class)





	who cares about newtonian physics when i can just think about doing xxx and xxxx with you, babe ;)

**_hey beautiful ;)_ **

 

 _And sent_. He Tian can't help but anticipate the reply with bated breath. Physics class is less than halfway through, the voice of his teacher droning on and on about some concept, and already does he feel like opening the nearest window and jumping out, broken bones be damned. His grades are more than fine though, normally he pays enough attention to seem like the outstanding student that he is, but right now he doesn't give a rat's ass about any of that. It's just that he's thinking a lot lately...about angry snarls, porcelain skin, red hair...

 

Yeah, fuck Guan Shan for being a _distraction_. A very pleasant one, if He Tian might add. Damn if he gives a shit about being distracted in class. On the contrary, anything that keeps him off from the redhead is a nuisance. The scrape of the chalk, the humming of the A/C, the soft pitter patter of the rain outside...everything is exceedingly dull next to the redhead's vitality.

 

He watches Guan Shan, who was seated near the front, as he discreetly moves to check the message he received. He Tian can almost see the scowl that twists on the other boy's face. Guan Shan replies almost automatically.

 

_**fuck off, asshole** _

 

Inwardly, He Tian snickers. Yeah, yeah, he expected nothing else. The redhead never really established himself as a creative trash-talker. He promptly types out a reply, his seat from the back row enabling him to use his phone freely.

 

_**your annoying carrot head is blocking the board. mind crashing your face on the desk for me?** _

 

He watches as Guan Shan reads the message. He pockets his phone back without typing a reply.

 

 _Ah damn, he ignored me_. Feeling the slightest twinge of disappointment, He Tian decides to devote his undivided attention to pissing the redhead off. 

 

_**awww come on red. im bored** _

 

_**let's skip the next class** _

 

_**oh yeah i want beef stew later** _

 

_**if you try bailing out again, just know that it won't be any less easier for you** _

 

He intentionally sends the messages one by one, for good effect. Guan Shan hurriedly picks his phone out again, obviously annoyed by the consecutive vibrations. Even from his position, He Tian can see the angry way Guan Shan's hands types on his phone.

 

_**what the chicken dick is wrong with you? stop texting me, unlike you im trying to pay attention and i dont want to get caught by the witch** _

 

 _Cute_. He Tian was about to type his reply when suddenly the teacher cleared her throat and made a snide remark about _"a certain rude student who's using his phone, how dare he waste time in attending school classes, he should just leave the room for being an ungrateful child"_.

 

He Tian barely stopped himself from chuckling audibly. One, he was absolutely floored by her dramatics. And two, despite being the instigator, he was definitely not the one being scolded, judging by the very nasty glare that the teacher is giving the redhead. He guesses that the other boy must be seething at him right now.

 

 _Ah damn. The dumbass called it._ He Tian sighed, his amusement being incredibly short-lived. He knows Guan Shan will try a fight with him later, for getting him in trouble when it wasn't even his fault or shit, whatever. Literally anything that Guan Shan throws at his way is very amusing for him, threats that the redhead is too scared to follow through, his redundant insults, gritted teeth, clenched fists.

 

He enjoys riling the other up, can't help but eagerly watch every reaction he makes at all of his provocations. Can't help but catch his pale wrists almost too naturally, arms straining to hit and escape from him at the same time. Can't help but tease, and anger, and aggravate the other boy at any opportunity. He finds some sort of absurd enjoyment in that.

 

But _damn_ , He Tian knows himself. Really, he can't deny the emotions that threaten to bubble out from inside, there's no use in pretending it doesn't exist. He knows what it is, he knows what it means to dream about bony hips underneath his fingertips, slim legs spread out on his black sheets, red strands the shade of sunsets and persimmons, all drenched from perspiration. He doesn't feel sick at the realization of it, not at all, but only sick satisfaction at every release he reaches. Guilt and embarrassment do not come to him, and He Tian laughs mirthlessly, at how fuckin unashamed he was being.

 

Yeah, he wants Guan Shan. He wants Guan Shan under his fists, under his caresses. Fuck if he knows which. Maybe both at the same time. Not that he isn't giving enough nonverbal cues for the other boy to pick up, fuck if that idiot still doesn't get it.

 

For now he waits and bids his time. There's a strange feeling from his gut at the prospect of revealing himself to the redhead. _Is that fear?_ He's not sure if he feels apprehensive from finding out what the other boy might think, or if he feels hesitant to speak his desires into existence. 

 

_It's all fun and games until you tell him you wanna push him down on your bed and do this and that._

 

Minutes tick by and the bell rings, relief washing over the class almost tangibly. He Tian stands and quickly strides to reach the redhead, ignoring the incessant calls of the girls behind him. 

 

He slings an arm around Guan Shan's shoulder, pressing down heavily so he can't budge.

 

"Get the fuck off me, He Tian!"

 

And the cycle begins.


End file.
